Fade To Black
by idealvibe
Summary: Post Buu fic: Goku and the gang are summoned once again to experience a threat greater than they've ever imagined... Could the threat lie within Goku himself?
1. New Threats Arise

_"Fade To Black"_

_Disclaimer; I have never owned the series Dragon Ball/Z/GT in my life and never will for that matter... I don't own the characters either. Or the song "Fade To Black" by Metallica._

_A/N; This may turn into a songfic later on as the story progresses hence the title. Though it's a slim chance it won't. Also, this fanfic takes place during the post Buu saga, Chibi Pan and Bra are not around yet as it takes place 1-3 year(s) after Buu... Oh yeah and there will be a death involved later on. o.o;;_

_Category; Action/Adventure, Drama, Tragedy, Alternate Universe._

_------------------------_

Chapter 1: New Threats Arise...

He stood along the grassy banks of the river. The hot, afternoon sun shone down on him, outlining the handsome features of his twenty-something year old face. At least from appearance he seemed twenty. His rugged, masculine body dripped with clear, warm water, as if he had been for a recent swim. Oddly contrasting to his damp appearance was his very spiky pitch black hair that seemed as if it had never touched the water...

"Goku! Goku, where are --- Oh there you are. Vegeta called, he wanted you to meet him a Capsule Corp," a feminine voice spoke from behind him. A woman who appeared to be in her mid-fourties, walked out from the forest standing alongside Goku. Goku peered down at her, raising an eyebrow. "What for Chi Chi," he asked cluelessly. "He said something about sparring... His voice sounded a little odd about it though...," responded Chi Chi; she seemed a little suspicious about the whole thing... Vegeta wasn't the type to call someone up if he wanted something, or someone for that matter. She draped a white towel around her husband's bare shoulders. "Go get cleaned up and meet him pronto, ya hear?" Chi Chi disapeared back into the forest towards their home.

Many moments later, Goku landed in front of the entrance to Capsule Corp. He was just about to walk inside when he spotted Vegeta leaning against the side of the building with his arms folded; initiating his glance-at-me-and-die mode. Goku steadily walked up to him, silent with every step he took. "Vegeta?" He put his index figner out to poke him, and unfortunately ended up receiving a nasty punch in the face from an now alert and very pissed off Saiyan Prince. Goku fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, holding his jaw in agony."What the hell did you do that for you idiot! Let people know your presence," the agitated Prince roared. "Sorry jeez... What did you want me over here for anyways...?" The infamous comedic scowl vanished off Vegeta's face replaced by a more serious one. "There's a disturbance present Kakarrot... It's something far more dangerous than usual, but I just can't seem to figure out exactly what it is."

"A disturbance? Are you sure? I don't sense anythin'..."

"Oh come on. It's probably concealing itself to make it seem as if there's no problem!"

"If it's concealing itself, why can't I sense it? And you're starting to erm...spit again Vegeta..."  
"...Shut up. Shut. Up. Now. ARRGGHH!"

"Okay jeez..."

Goku shuffled his feet nervously looking at Vegeta every now and then. Vegeta seemed to be having a hard time controlling himself from strangling Goku at the moment. "Look. All I'm saying is that we'd better get prepared for whatever is about to happen here. This is no time to be fooling around," Vegeta couldn't have been more serious after saying that statement. Goku rubbed the back of his neck, thinking it over. "Should we tell the others about this? I mean...wouldn't they think it's far fetched," Goku asked with a hint of doubt in his voice. Vegeta simply death glared him. He turned around, ignoring Goku. "Do you even know what far fetched means, Kakarrot?"

"It means means a waaay peculiar situation right...?"

"STOP USING WORDS YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL!"

"Alriiight... Did Bulma push you off the bed again, Vegeta?

"... NO YOU IDIOT! JUST GO GATHER EVERYONE AND BRING THEM TOO THE LOOKOUT, CAN YOU DO THAT! AND DON'T LET THE WOMEN IN ON IT!"

"...Uh...alriiight..."

And with that being said, Goku transmitted off to find the remaining Z-Crew. Vegeta smirked, looking almost as evil as he used to be."This should be interesting...hehheh." Vegeta powered up, zooming off into the air towards Kami's Lookout.

----------------------

_Well that's the end of chappie one. Review please! Next chapter comin' up soon..._


	2. Discussions And A Demented Visit, Goku?

_"Fade to Black"_

_Disclaimer; I have never owned the series Dragon Ball/Z/GT in my life and never will for that matter... I don't own the characters either. Or the song "Fade to Black" by Metallica._

_A/N; This may turn into a songfic later on as the story progresses hence the title. Though it's a slim chance it won't. Also, this fanfic takes place during the post Buu saga, Chibi Pan and Bra are not around yet as it takes place 1-3 year(s) after Buu... Oh yeah and there will be a death involved later on. o.o;;_

_Category; Action/Adventure, Drama, Tragedy, Alternate Universe (To a degree...)._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Discussions and a Demented Visit...Goku!

Vegeta landed atop the Lookout, seeing that it was barren... "Ugh how long does it take to get five peop--ARGHH," his voice was however, fortunately muffled by his face being in the floor. Goku had coincidentally teleported with his foot in Vegeta's back. He sweatdropped, picking Vegeta up and setting him on the ground gently. Goten and Trunks continually snickered at his predicament. Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin watched on merely bored at these antics... "Sorry about that, lost track. Yamcha and Tien couldn't be here either," said Goku slowly. "Save it Kakarrot...," responded a very tired Vegeta. "And we're here for...," Gohan pressed on. "Yes, I haven't got all day you two," Piccolo turned away and crossed his arms.

"Eh, okay. Well Vegeta thinks that something dangerous is ... well here. Though I haven't sensed anyhthing strange, have you guys," asked Goku cooly. Piccolo turned his head slightly. "I have...but it disappeared very shortly after." "Alright. Gohan, Goten?" Gohan nodded, Goten merely shrugged. "I wasn't paying much attention..." Goku sweatdropped. "Trunks, Krillin?" Trunks and Krillin both shrugged as well. "We haven't payed much attention ourselves, Goku. I think I might have though," answered Krillin. He rubbed his head, giving Goku an unsure look. "Well that's odd...how come I didn't sense anythin'?" "Maybe cause you're stupid," Vegeta snickered. "Funny, haha," replied Goku sarcastically.

"What? You can't take a simple joke?"

"I can, but that was just stupid..."

"You wouldn't even know stupid if it hit you Kakarrot!"

"I bet I would!

"Pah! whatever!"

"Could you guys stop arguing for a moment...just this one time...please...," Gohan desperately pleaded. "And Goten and Trunks keep your attention focused for just one second!" Goten and Trunks suddenly stopped laughing due to the volume of his voice. "This is serious, and you guys are acting like this is nothing!" "I agree with you, Gohan." Goku's attention suddenly shifted from the ongoing argument between Piccolo and Goten to the edge of the lookout. He lowered his eyebrows suspiciously, now sensing what the others had sensed before. It almost matched his ki signature... "Goku? Helllllllo?" Krillin stood in front of Goku, raising an eyebrow. Goku suddenly snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry Krillin. Listen guys, I'll be right back up. I gotta check out something." "Hahah! So I was right afterall, Kakarrot," Vegeta exclaimed. "Yeah yeah...I'll be back." He sent a quick, reassuring smile to the rest of the bunch.

"I'll come with you Dad."

"No, Gohan. It's prolly nothing anyways, just stay here okay?"

"Okay..."

With that being established, he dived headfirst off the edge of the lookout, gearing into flight mode. He passed by Korin's tower, sending a quick wave to the cat Korin, who waved back also. He pulled a backflipped and landed gently on the ground, dusting the dirt off of his palms. Goku looked around, sensing that whatever he had sensed before was still around the area somewhere. "That's strange... it's here, but it isn't here..." It was silent. The breeze had even stopped. Goku's suspicion reached it maximum. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around sharply. Goku blinked stupidly and rubbed his eyes. He was looking into the face of...himself!

His clothing wasn't similar to that of Goku's. He sported a black muscle shirt with black baggy pants tucked into black and red boots. His pants were ripped in some places and looked worn; same went for his shirt as well. His face looked exactly like Goku's, except the eyes. The eyes were oynx like his, but seem far more darker. Evil almost. Goku walked around him a couple of times, stopping finally in front of his face. "That's the ki signature I was following...whoa..."

"You must be the one they call Kakarott. Am I correct?"

"U-Uh yes. I go by the names Kakarott and Goku."

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind stepping aside, and letting me take your place would you?"

"I would mind that alot, so the answer is no."

"Heh, I guess I'll have to do this by force."

"Pah, straight forward aren't you? Even if you do get your way, the others will know you're not me. The outfit is speaks for itself."

"Watch and learn then."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, his outfit then changed to resemble Goku's orange and blue gi. "Satisfied," he asked. Goku scowled. "Okay then. But you're powerlevel is nothing compared to mine. Have fun trying to kill me."

"Oh, I'm not trying to kill you. You see, it's far more different. I'm just trying to get you out the picture for a bit."

"And how will you exactly do that?"

"I can't tell you that. You see, it would spoil my fun. Heheheh."

"Alright then, let's get this over with. But can I get your name first?"

"Oh, I don't know.. Could it be Kakarott by any chance...?", he replied sarcastically.

"Hn. So what exactly are you then?"

"Feh. Full of questions as usual. but I guess it wouldn't hurt to share a brief portion of my history."

Kakarrot, closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking a breath.

"Do you remember, falling down a ravine when you were little?"

"Yeah, I still have a scar from it. It's small but, what does that have to do with anythin'?"

He frowned, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Was his counterpart really that thick-headed? "Nevermind, you'll find out who I am eventually. Though it should be obvious, I thought someone, even as dimwitted as you would understand..."

He took his fighting stance, Goku mimicking him. The wind still remained still as ever. Not a single leaf from the surrounding trees moved a inch. Goku and Kakarrot vanished, reappearing in the air as they were throwing punches left and right at each other. _'Wait for the perfect moment...,' _A sliver of silver flashed in Kakarrot's pocket. Goku lunged at him, kneeing him fiercly in the gut. He spun around, this time whipping his heavy boot into the side of his jaw. Kakarrot zoomed to the ground, flipping upwards and landing swiftly on his feet. He cracked his neck, and spat some blood onto the dirt. Goku landed and quickly resumed his stance. "Okay then. time to take it up to the next round," Goku smirked, flaring into Super Saiyan. Kakarrot smirked, the silver shining more brightly from his pocket. "Unlike you, I believe fighting in normal form even if it gets boring. But for this instance, I'll raise my powerlevel to match yours." Kakarrot smirked, his hair turning from black to a spiked up golden blonde. Goku frowned, flying at him at top speed. Kakarrot stood there grinning, drawing a long dagger from his pocket. He swipped the sharp dagger directly at Goku's chest, Goku grimanced and dodged barely, a long cut going down his now sliced shirt front. Small drips of blood dropped from the edge of the blade.

"That was it? A knife is your way of destroying me? Whoa man, that's pathetic."

"It's a dagger moron. And it's not your everyday dagger. I wouldn't be carrying it around if it didn't help me kill you."

"Huh...?"

"Gah! This blade is possesed by no ordinary means! One swipe of this, and you're gone. Literally. God knows what happens to you...I never really saw a person who has been swiped by this make it back to this realm, but well. Maybe I might, who knows. Even if you do find a way back, this world is dead and mine."

Goku's vision swayed out of focus. He fought off the dizziness momentarily, clenching his fists. "I don't care, what you did to me. You won't get rid of me that easily... I'll make it back here. Or die trying. But mark m-my words, you'll be dead before I come back," He reverted back to normal form, falling to the ground. Kakarrot stepped up to him. "Touching really. But here's my parting gift, I can't leave you empty handed." He pulled him up by his throat, smiling like an evil maniac. He pulled his arm back and swung it down to the back of his head. A sickening crack ensued, crimson blood pouring out of weakened Saiyan's mouth. Kakarrot threw him down and simply laughed. "Have fun with no memory of who you are..." The world around Goku suddenly went blackened.

* * *

_End of chapter 2. Stay tuned for more "Fade to Black"._


	3. Kakarrot Takes Over, Or Does He?

_"Fade to Black"_

_Disclaimer; I have never owned the series Dragon Ball/Z/GT in my life and never will for that matter... I don't own the characters either. Or the song "Fade to Black" by Metallica._

_A/N; This may turn into a songfic later on as the story progresses hence the title. Though it's a slim chance it won't. Also, this fanfic takes place during the post Buu saga, Chibi Pan and Bra are not around yet as it takes place 1-3 year(s) after Buu... Oh yeah and there will be a death involved later on. o.o;;_

_Category; Action/Adventure, Drama, Tragedy, Alternate Universe._

_Oh yes, to answer some quick questions before the story itself starts . The fight was indeed physical and not in his mind. Does Goku die? Well I can't tell you that yet :). Do they notice the difference? Well read on to find out, and thanks for the reviews so far everyone!  
_

_------------------------_

Chapter 3: Kakarrot Takes Over... Or Does He?

Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten wandered around the area below the Lookout. "Did you sense that powerlevel drop, Goten," Gohan shot a look over to his younger brother. Goten met his brother's stare and nodded. "Yeah. It just vanished. Weird. Maybe dad took care of it afterall."If he took care of whatever it was, then where is he," asked Krillin. "Gr, this is all pointless. He's probably at the Lookout." "But we just left from there Dad...," Trunks pointed out, looking up at the sky.

"You forget he can just instant transmit anywhere he wants in just about a milli-second, son."  
"...Yeah that's right."

"Hello guys."

Everyone turned around to see Kakarrot leaning against a tree, as if he was always there. "Dad... You caught me off guard there for a second... How long have you been right there," Gohan laughed nervously as a trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. "For a while I would say. Just standing here bidding my time until you people finally noticed I was standing behind you." The tone in his voice was as harsh and cold as ever. Piccolo noticed this, but didn't utter a sound. "So what was it that you had to rush down and see Kakarrot? We sensed a powerlevel drop," Vegeta smirked. "Nothing that you should be concerned about. I took care of it as you can see." Kakarrot unfolded his arms, cracking his knuckles. "What's the secret you're keeping from us Goku? C'mon it had to be something," Krillin laughed. "It was nothing. Like I said before. Stop worrying about it." Kakarrot sent a dark scowl over to Krillin, who raised an eyebrow. Goten crossed his arms, puzzled by his father's odd behavior.

"Dad, what's your problem? You're acting kinda funny."

"Ah uhm, nothing... Just a slight headache is all. We should leave it's getting late."

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

Everyone started to fly off, except for Gohan. He had noticed something that looked like a ripped portion of orange and blue from Goku's gi. He kneeled down and picked it up, examining it closely. There was some blood on the frayed edges of it. Not dry though, it still had a slightly wet appeal to it. Like it was just cut moments ago... Wait a moment... His father's outfit looked just fine. No tears or anything on it. But this piece of clothing that Gohan had found on the ground looked just like it had been sliced off by something. "Something's wrong... Dad was even acting stranger than usual as well. He seemed darker than usual... And this cloth looks like it came straight from hs gi, but it didn't looked battle worn or anything... I'll have to show this to Goten to see what he thinks as well." Gohan stuffed the cloth deep into his back pocket and flew off towards Mount Paozu.

Gohan opened the door slowly, walking inside. He smelled food cooking still. _'Mom must not be done with dinner yet...'_, Gohan walked up to the foot of the stairs, pausing to look at the kitchen. Empty still. The stove was off, and food was on the table. Gohan frowned, continuing up the stairs to his and Goten's room. He opened the door to see Goten at his desk looking out the window. "Goten...? What's up little bro," Goten looked at Gohan blankly. "Dad won't let us eat dinner yet and I'm starving..." He put his head down on the desk and groaned. Goku wouldn't let them eat dinner yet! This was definately not like him... Gohan sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out the cloth. "Goten, I found something out near Korin's tower... Take a look at it."Goten looked up and took the cloth from his hands. He frowned and inspected it closely. "This looks like Dad's... But... uhh... his shirt didn't look ripped up or anything though..." Gohan nodded. "Yeah I said the same thing when I found it. Now think about it, Dad would never act that harsh towards us OR make us wait to eat!"

"So maybe that powerlevel we sensed disappear was his?"

"Maybe so Goten, but we can't jump to conclusions just yet. We'll have to see--"

"For yourselves."

Gohan scowled in annoyance and slowly turned around to see Kakarrot standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked...smug. "Smart one aren't you?" In a long time Gohan never felt intimidated as he did that moment in time. Finally breaking the silence he spoke, "Who are you, and where's my father?" Gohan clenched his fists tightly with every word. "Well I guess it's time to quit with the cover up. As you now know your father is now well... Heheh, unfortunately not dead but, disposed of I guess you could say." Kakarrot smirked at them. Gohan and Goten glared darkly. "I remember my brother asking who you were, now again who are you?" Goten asked sharply. "My name is Kakarrot. I--"

"Wait, that's my Dad's Saiyan name! You must be--"

"His darker half yes. Right before he bumped his head on that rock he wasn't exactly the good, pure person he is now. Of course you could also call me his clone, whatever I don't really care nonetheless."

"But how--"

"I don't think I have to share the details of my existance with you of all people."

"Well it could sure do us some good, to know what and who you are exactly."

"Didn't your parents teach you manners boy?"

Filled with rage, Gohan jumped up and snatched Kakarrot by the collar of his shirt. "I think you should treat your FAKE sons with more respect than that, FATHER. You don't want our mom getting suspicious now do you!" Kakarrot laughed evily. "I could care less what that human finds out about me at the moment. Besides, she's too out of it to say anything."

Gohan loosened his grip, his eyes filling with concern. "What happened to her," he yelled. "Are you stupid or something? I just said she was knocked out. She was getting just a little bit too... Hot-headed. So I knocked her unconcious." He enjoyed the fact that he was infuriating them. "Now now. If you want you could just kill me. Or at least TRY. But I doubt your father would ever make it back here alive if you did that. So with that in mind, I'm going to simply enjoy making your life a living hell. Have fun kids." He left Gohan and Goten standing in the middle of their rooms stunned. Goten looked down at the floor then looked over to Gohan. "What do we do about him...? Should we take that risk or just do what he says?" Gohan closed the door quietly and lowered his brow. "We wait till Dad gets back to do anything, Goten. I don't really have a good felling about that 'Make your life a living hell' statement either... But c'est la ve..."

"What's that mean Gohan?"

"...Nothing. Goodnight Goten."

"But I'm starving!"

"Go eat something downstairs!"

"The food's cold..."

Gohan facevaulted, not moving for a few seconds. "Uh Gohan? You okay," Goten frowned innocently. Gohan's face remained buried in the floor. "G-Goodnight Goten." "Ah, okay...goodnight Gohan...,"Goten hit the lights and jumped onto his bed. Gohan still lay on the floor facedown. "My face can't take much more of this..."

--------------------------

_You know what to do now don't you? Review, please and thank you! I'll try and make the chapters a little bit longer next time.  
_


	4. Mysterious Youth

_"Fade to Black"_

_Disclaimer; I have never owned the series Dragon Ball/Z/GT in my life and never will for that matter... I don't own the characters either. Or the song "Fade to Black" by Metallica. (I'm not actually using the song in my story, but just to be safe...)_

_A/N: This fanfic takes place during the post Buu saga, Chibi Pan and Bra are not around yet as it takes place 1-3 year(s) after Buu... Oh yeah and there will be a death involved later on. _

_Category; Action/Adventure, Drama, Tragedy, Alternate Universe._

* * *

Chapter 4: Mysterious Youth

It's been 2 years since Goku's disappearance. Goten, Gohan's and the lives of everyone of around them has been made into a living hell. Goten and Gohan were put through horrific, strenuous training regimens each day with no breaks in between. Everybody had tried, even Vegeta, to put him down, but each time, Goku's life hung in the balance when they came so close to victory. Speaking of which, he still hasn't appeared yet since his mysterious disappearance...

Goten was out in the forest, a rare treat now that Kakarrot had taken over his life. His stomach growled, begging for food. "Hungry...," he pouted. He sat on the bank of the river. He lay back onto the soft grass, staring at absoluuutellly nothing... He stared over to the side and noticed something near the base of a nearby tree. "Eh? I wonder what that is." Goten stood up and peered at it more closely. His eyes filled with shock instantly as he ran over to the base of the tree. He peered over the small, almost lifeless body and became bewildered. The hair and facial features strongly resembled his. Goten then noticed a long jagged scar running down his chest. He lowered his brow slightly, "Naw, it can't be Dad. Dad's a grown up. But he does look a lot like me... I guess I should take him back and show him to Gohan. He looks pretty torn up." Goten hoisted the kid over his back and ran back to the house.

He entered the house quietly, hoping Kakarrot wasn't there. He wasn't luckly, so he snuck upstairs to his room and closed the door. He placed the boy on the bed and took out a senzu bean from his pocket placing the bean in his mouth. "Swallow it, c'mon..." He did. His breathing became slowed down and became steadier. Moments later the door opened and Gohan walked in looking rugged and tired. "Who's the kid, Goten," Gohan asked casually, noticing the scrawny looking youth lying on the bed unconcious. "I was hoping you would tell me Gohan. I found him out knocked out in the forest and he looked nearly dead and stuff, so I brought him here with me to patch him up. Did'ya notice he looks exactly like me," Goten blinked curiously. Gohan peered at the boy more closely. He frowned slightly confused. "Now that you mention it yeah... The ki signature is the same as ours and everything... But how...?" Goten merely shrugged. "If this is who I think it is... And I'm hoping it is... he looks pretty bad right now..." Gohan glanced over at the scar on his chest and frowned. "I wonder if Kakarrot did that. Wouldn't be the first," he stated grimly. "What's that in your pocket, Gohan?" Gohan looked at his brother and pulled the blade from his pocket. "I took it from Kakarrot when we were fighting. He was too beaten up to notice though. Think it might do some good?" "Yeah! He wouldn't be carrying it around if it wasn't important."

For some reason that line sounded oddly familiar...

Suddenly a door slam was heard from downstairs. Gohan shot a sideways glance towards the door, and turned his attention back to Goten. "Goten, do me a favor. Take... hmm... Dad... to Capsule Corp for me, will ya? I don't want Kakarrot finding about it just yet, though I'm sure he knows..." Goten nodded then asked, "What about mom, isn't she there too?"

"Yeah of course, where else would she be?"

"I 'unno I--"

"Just go Goten, you're holding me up..."

Goten sighed, slinging the kid over his back and opening the window. He stepped off onto the ledge, powered up, and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Gohan took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the hallway. "Well well, Gohan. How did you get here before me," came the icy tone from behind him. "It's called flying, pick it up sometime."

Kakarrot smirked and chuckled under his breath. "Now now. Just because you actually beat me today, doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that does it?" He curled his hand into a fist, launching a strike to the back of Gohan's head, but Gohan turned around just in the nick of time, catching his fist. "You know, for being my dad's evil half, I thought you'd be a bit more powerful than this," said Gohan, coldly. Kakarrot glared darkly at Gohan, then smirked again. "Where's your brother, Gohan?"

"Out."

"Out where? It's pretty late for him to be out, don'tcha think?"

"So what? It's none of your concern, you're not his father, so why should you know?"

Kakarrot grabbed the side of Gohan's head, smashing it into a nearby wall. Still holding Gohan by his head, he threw him roughly down the stairs. Gohan landed in crumpled heap, trying to push himself up. Kakarrot walked down slowly, one step at a time. Gohan finally stood up, breathing heavily.

"Damn you and your cheap tricks..."

-(Capsule Corporation)

Goten landed on the doorstep with Goku slung over his shoulder. He rang the doorbell continuesly... in that annoying way that makes you want to hit the person when you open the door... Trunks yanked the door open, looking at Goten with an agitated expression across his face. "Why do ya keep ringin' the doorbell like that! What!" Goten sweatdropped and grinned, stepping inside. Trunks slammed the door and locked it shut.

-(Back to Kakarrot and Gohan)

"You're pathetic! I only threw you down the staircase!"

"Not to mention smashed my head through a brick wall..."

"Agh! Fine then, I'll give you something to whine about."

Kakarrot teleported behind Gohan, raising his leg in the air for an attempted strike. Gohan turned around, and grabbed Kakarrot by his leg, swinging him him through the front door onto the ground.

"Your move," came Gohans voice as he stepped outside with a broad, victorious smirk upon his face.

-(CC)

Trunks turned to Goten and raised his eyebrow in wonder. "So that's..."

"Yeah..."

"And he's--"

"Yeaaaaaahhhhh"

"Goten, stop cuttin' me off man," Goten rubbed the back of his neck, laughing in nervousness. Trunks rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe we should see what happens if we poke him with somethin'..." "With what," asked Goten. "Hm, like a stick or somethin'" Goten cocked his head to the side in a cute manner and asked moments later, "Well gee, where's everyone at?" Trunks snapped out of his daze and faced Goten again. "My mom and your mom went shopping I think... and Dad's training again." Goten nodded and looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. "So umm..."

"What?"

"Are ya gonne poke him or what?"

"...Sure... When I get a stick or somethin'..."

"All ya have to do is go outside and get one..."

"Well why don't you do it!"

Goten ran outside and came back in a flash with a medium sized twig in his closed fist. "Here ya go," chirped Goten happily. Trunks gave him a weird look and retrieved the twig from Goten. "Alright here goes..."

-(Gohan/Kakarrot)

Kakarrot stood up and extracted a few splinters from various parts of his body. Gohan looked towards where there used to be a door and cringed... _'Mom won't be too happy when she sees that...'_ "HEY," yelled Kakarrot, regaining Gohan's focus, "Try another stunt like that and you'll pay dearly for it," Gohan uncontrolably laughed. "I'm not afraid of you, Kakarrot. You're the one that's scared, that's why you tried to get rid of my father isn't it," Kakarrot glowered at Gohan. "I tried! No, I actually succeeded, you insolent brat!" Gohan crossed his arms,_ 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him about what happened yet... That'll be the first place his goes if I do...,' _thought Gohan.

"You know, all you are is talk. Why don't you come back up what you say for once."

"Hah. What has made you so bold today as to challenge me?"

"Realization. It's over for you, Kakarrot."

"We'll soon see if you're right then."

* * *

_Stay Tuned, Update and Review._


End file.
